1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a preparation device for preparing an intervertebral disc compartment which is delimited by a first and a second vertebra. Such a preparation is carried out prior to the insertion of an intervertebral disc prosthesis, in order to ensure a correct positioning of the intervertebral disc prosthesis between the vertebrae.
2. Description of the Prior Art
US 2002/0161446 A1 discloses a material-abrading tool which is capable of being fastened to a reference frame in various angular positions relative to the vertical. Prior go the preparation of the intervertebral disc compartment, a radiograph of the segment of the vertebral column in question is taken from the side. On the basis of this radiograph, the setting angle of the tool on the reference frame with respect to the vertical is determined. Then the reference frame is fastened laterally to the operating table, so that it extends over and beyond the patient. Via a ventral access canal the cervical vertebrae in question are exposed, the intervertebral disc that is present is removed, and the wedge-shaped tool is introduced into the exposed intervertebral disc compartment at the setting angle determined in advance. With the aid of the tool the vertebrae delimiting the intervertebral disc compartment are machined in such a manner that plane abutment faces arise for the intervertebral disc prosthesis.
However, it has become evident that in the course of intervertebral disc operations that are carried out using such known preparation devices complaints occur relatively frequently, the cause of which is to be found in incorrect loadings of the segment of the vertebral column in question.